Neighbours HSM style
by xXxMissrandomxXx
Summary: Neighbours everyone needs good neighbours. On this street everyone knows everything about everyone but is that always good.
1. Chapter 1

Mr Bolton came into his house smiling coming back from another day of work

Mr Bolton came into his house smiling coming back from another day of work. His wife was cooking brownies and talking to her growing bump. He put his briefcase down and went into the kitchen. He went up behind his wife and hugged her holding on to the baby bump. She smiled and then turned around. "Hey honey how was work?" She Asked. He kissed her and smiled "I got a promotion I know coach the basketball team for the Red Hawks." He said and smiled at her. "That's great honey." She said and hugged him. They were soon interrupted by there three year old son falling down the stairs again for the fifth time this week. Mr Bolton chuckled and went to the staircase, where he's little son was lying stuck upside down. "You stuck there buddy?" Asked his Dad. The little boy nodded. Mr Bolton picked up his son and popped him on his feet. "Still not mastered those stairs?" Asked Mr Bolton. Once again the little boy shook his head. "But my hoops are getting better whoosh!" Said the little boy and he jumped up.

Next door Mrs Montez was sitting with her daughter reading to her. Mr Montez walked through the door and threw his briefcase across the hallway. "Hello honey. Bad day at work?" Asked Mrs Montez. Both Mrs Montez and her little daughter looked at Mr Montez. "Yeah the new staff has no idea what I want you know I had to get my own coffee today." Answered Mr Montez. He sat down next to his wife. "Where's Naomi?" Asked Mr Montez.

"Oh she's upstairs playing with her dolls. Shall we go and meet the new neighbours now they asked us to go round as soon as we were ready." Said Mrs Montez.

"Yeah that sounds nice I'll just go get Naomi and we can leave." Said Mr Montez. He went upstairs to go and collect Naomi. Once they were all ready they went over to the Boltons.

They knocked on the door and Mrs Bolton answered the door. "Hello come in." She said, in a bright cheerful voice they all went into the lounge where there son and his best friend were playing video games. "Gabby, Naomi go say hello." Said Mrs Montez as she gently pushed them forwards. Mr and Mrs Montez went out to join Mr and Mrs Bolton. Naomi went over to them and they let her sit down and play. Gabby sat back and watched from a distance. Chad turned around. "Aren't you playing?" Asked Chad. Gabby looked down she was very shy. "I'm not very good at video games." Said Gabby. Troy turned around "Oh well you might as well. You'll get better at them that way." Said Troy. Gabby nodded and went and sat next to Troy.

An hour later the parents came in to see everyone playing except gabby who was watching them all. "Troy why isn't Gabby playing with you." Asked Mr Bolton. Troy turned around. "Gabby can't do this level so I'm doing it for her." Explained Troy. He turned back around and finished off the level. The TV screamed "NEW HIGH SCORE". Gabby giggled. "High five Gabby!" Said Troy and they clapped hands in the air. Everyone clapped as well. "Well thank you for having us it was very nice to meet you. Come on girls." Said Mrs Montez. They girls hugged Troy and Chad and then the Montez's left.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone clapped as well

Everyone clapped as well. "Well thank you for having us it was very nice to meet you. Come on girls." Said Mrs Montez. They girls hugged Troy and Chad and then the Montez's left.

The next day Gabby and her sister were out in the garden bouncing on there trampoline. "Gabby looked what I learned." Shouted Naomi and she then jumped high and landed on her back and then bounced back up. Gabby started clapping. Naomi took a bow which made Gabby laugh.

All of a sudden Gabby's older Brother came bouncing on and picked up both of the girls. They started giggling. They then started showing Nathan what they could do. They were shrieking and laughing. Mrs Montez had the Boltons round and they were going into the garden. Troy was standing there watching them bounce up and down. Gabby was bouncing really high and she fell off into the fence and got in next doors chicken wire that was on the ground as she had gone straight through the fence. Everyone ran to her very quickly. Her mother untangled her from the wire but she had scratches all over her and a very deep cut in her hand. She didn't cry though. Her mother picked her up and took her into the kitchen. Troy followed to make sure his little friend was ok. Gabby's cuts were cleaned and she made her way upstairs to get changed. She came back down in her little shorts and a red hawks hoodie. "You support red hawks?" Asked Troy. Gabby nodded her head and smiled. "I even have a basket ball with all there signatures but nothing can compare to the birthday card they gave me. Hey how about we go play?" Asked Gabby. Troy nodded his head and ran off after Gabby.

**14 years later**

"Come on Troy keep up." Said Gabby as she ran passed him with the ball and passed it to Chad who scored. "Yeah that's how you do it woo!!" Exclaimed Gabby who then high fived with Chad. They walked off the court and back towards Gabby's house. Suddenly screaming fans ran after Gabby. "I SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Shouted Gabby whilst running down to her house. Troy and Chad laughed and went through her back gate. "Hey Naomi." Said Troy and he bent down and hugged her. "Hey Troy hey Chad." Said Naomi, who then reached up and hugged Chad.

Finally after 2 hours Gabby finally came down to the garden. "Hey guys." Said Gabby. But they didn't answer. "Where are they?" Thought Gabby. She walked out and saw nothing. She heard a shoot and screamed and ducked. She realized she had been shoot. "TROY NAOMI CHAD!" She shouted but soon everything went dark.

"Ok so we've got everything for the movie night I want it to be perfect for Brie." Said Troy as they went back to the car. They pulled up at the Montez house and the police were there and so was an ambulance. Mrs Montez was crying into Mr Montez's arms. Naomi ran up and tried to get past the police. They were eventually allowed. "Mom what happened?" Asked Naomi. Mrs Montez turned around. "Honey we not sure but they think some crazy fan shoot her in the side." Said Mrs Montez. Naomi started crying. Gabby was taken to hospital and was in a coma.

**I no it's short but oh well look out 4 the next 1 xxluvcatxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Montez was crying into Mr Montez's arms

Mrs Montez was crying into Mr Montez's arms. Naomi ran up and tried to get past the police. They were eventually allowed. "Mom what happened?" Asked Naomi. Mrs Montez turned around. "Honey we not sure but they think some crazy fan shoot her in the side." Said Mrs Montez. Naomi started crying. Gabby was taken to hospital and was in a coma.

Everyone reached the hospital. "Where can I find my daughter Gabriella Montez?" Asked Mrs Montez. The nurse looked at her list. She looked up confused and then looked up again. "I'm sorry I can't find her she's not in this hospital I'll see if she's on our systems." Said the nurse, who walked off to a computer. Mrs Montez began to worry. The nurse came back to them. "I don't want you to worry but we're still one ambulance out so there most probably stuck in a traffic jam." Said the nurse. Mr Montez looked at her strangely. "How can she be she already arrived we got a call from this hospital on the way here telling us Gabby was in a coma so how can she not be here. WHERE IS MY BABY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Shouted Mrs Montez. Mr Montez came up. "What's wrong?" Asked Mr Montez.

All of a sudden Gabriella was pulled through the doors to the emergency room. She was awake. But she was very weak and couldn't do anything. Everyone followed her to the doors and watched as their daughter was being saved.

After about 2 hours the doctor came out. Everyone rushed to him. "Are you Miss Montez's family?" Asked the doctor. They nodded. "OK well she's a very luck girl the bullet missed her heart by half a cm and didn't do much damage. So we're putting her on a ward for a while for observations. She may not be able to walk for a while because if did tap her spinal cord. If you want to see her she'll be in ward 234." Explained the doctor. The family thanked him and went into her ward. She had a huge bandage over her shoot and she was sleeping. They all sat there watching her. "This is all my fault." Said Troy. Everyone looked at him. "If we hadn't gone to the shop to get things for tonight, I mean I was the one who wanted to." Said Troy. Naomi hugged him. She looked him straight in the eyes. "No it's not Troy this was a freak thing." Said Naomi.

Gabby woke up and saw no one. But then she saw a figure walking through the door. It looked like the person who had shoot her and she started having a panic attack. Troy ran up to her. "Gabby calm down please." Asked Troy. Gabby realized she was having a panic attack. "Troy I can't breathe. MOM…" Gabby was getting more distressed. A nurse rushed in and asked Troy to leave. Gabby looked at the nurse. The nurse saw her face she was scared. This made the nurse more determined for her not to have a blackout. But there was nothing the nurse could do. Gabby got in such a state that she had a blackout.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby realized she was having a panic attack

Gabby realized she was having a panic attack. "Troy I can't breathe. MOM…" Gabby was getting more distressed. A nurse rushed in and asked Troy to leave. Gabby looked at the nurse. The nurse saw her face she was scared. This made the nurse more determined for her not to have a blackout. But there was nothing the nurse could do. Gabby got in such a state that she had a blackout.

**2 Weeks later**

Gabby woke up for the first time in 2 weeks. She opened her eyes and saw everyone standing over her. But her head was spinning she couldn't remember anything. Who where these people? She looked around. She saw wires coming from a monitor to her she tired to pull them out her arm. "No Gabby don't do that." Said her mother as she pulled Gabby's hand away from the wires. But Gabby jolted her hand away from this stranger. Gabby's mom was worried and decided to get a doctor. Troy stared at her. "How are you Gabby?" Asked Troy. Gabby looked around. Where they talking to her? She looked at him blankly and shrugged her shoulders. She was so confused. Why the hell was she here? Who was Gabby? She started getting confused and started crying. Troy went to go hug her but she shifted away from him. Everyone went outside as the doctor came and examined her. He came out to them 20 minutes later. "I'm very sorry to tell you but Gabriella has lost all her memory she doesn't even know who she is. This might not last for long but it could last forever we just don't know how long she'll be like this." Explained the doctor.

They all went back in. Her mother walked up to her. "Honey I'm your Mom and this is your family and these are your friends." Said her Mom. Gabby looked at everyone. She then looked at Naomi and wouldn't stop staring at her. "You." Said Gabby. Everyone looked at Gabby. Naomi started to worry. Would Gabby spill a huge secret by accident. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW GET OUT YOU SLIM GET OUT GET OUT!!" Screamed Gabby at her sister. Naomi left. Gabby's dad left with Naomi. Mrs Montez was left to try and calm her down. Chad walked and Gabby looked at him. "Oh no Gabby not again Gabby look at me." Said her Mom but Gabby kept looking at Chad. He came towards her. She reached out to hug him. Chad excepted confused. Mrs Montez looked at them. So did Troy. "Chad I'm so glad you're here I need some help I don't know who these people. Hey did your hair get bigger?" Asked Gabby. Chad giggled. Troy and Mrs Montez smiled. "It may have done. This is Troy he's our best friend This your Mom and outside is your sister Naomi and your Dad." Explained Chad. Gabby took this all in. Then realized her sister was the girl she shouted at. "OMG." Said Gabby. Everyone looked at her. "What's wrong?" Asked Mrs Montez. Gabby had tears coming from her eyes. "That girl, the one who's outside, She was the one who nearly killed someone went clubbing got drunk and then tried to get me to go street racing with her. I remember it all very well. OMG and she's my sister. I was meant to keep it a secret wasn't I. But nothing like that can be kept a secret." Said Gabby, who was getting very confused. Mrs Montez was getting angry at what she had heard. She walked out to go talk to Naomi. Gabby heard them shouting. She started crying. "Why me? Why did I have to lose my memory but remember that." Said Gabby crying into Chad's arms. Mrs Montez got so angry at Naomi that she kicked her out. Naomi went to Troy's and they took her in.

A few days later Gabby was finally at home but still couldn't remember. But the rumours about her sister had spread around the neighbourhood. Everyone now looked down on Naomi. It was heard that people had been saying how she left a black spot on the name of Montez. Also how this could ruin Gabby's singing carrier. But Gabby still didn't know what they were on about. She felt like something was missing and couldn't quite think what it was.

**Poor Gabby will she ever get her memory back? What will happen with Naomi? What will the neighbours spread next? Find out in the next story. Cat.**


End file.
